


Taming Druid

by orphan_account



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bears, Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, Druids, Epilogue, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Pet, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Pet Names, Post-Coital, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hunters have always joked about taming druids.This Is one [only!] case where this successed.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 2





	Taming Druid

Kneeling down, I searched the ground for signs of hooves. I had been tracking a large buck for the better part of the day, but the trail had recently gone cold after I followed it through an area of thick brush. After a close inspection, I finally found what I was looking for. The marks were faint because of the hard ground, but distinguishable. The hunt was back on.

I followed the hoofprints out of the darkened woods into a clearing of sorts, but immediately ducked back into the obscuring gloom; I had found my prey. Out in the middle of the clearing stood the buck, head down to graze. I glanced up to the trees above, leaves swaying in the wind; they were moving in my direction. I was downwind of the buck, perfect. I gauged the distance between myself and the buck, it was too far to hit from the cover of my current position, so I slowly crept out of my hiding place and into the light.

Just as I reached a spot that seemed close enough to hit the grazing animal, I heard a loud rustling from the bushes, and from them emerged a large bear. It was headed towards my quarry, obviously sharing my intent. Determined not to lose my prey after all this work, I sighted an arrow as quickly as I could and let fly a single shaft. It pierced the buck right through the heart, felling it instantly. But I hadn’t won just yet, the bear, seeing the other animal go down, whirled to search for its rival. I tried to lay low in the grass, but it easily saw me and began to charge. The bear was enormous and obviously incredibly strong, maybe enough to match me. This creature would make a fine pet. Thinking quickly, I set up a trap to immobilize the creature and called upon my innate ability to empathize with and tame beasts. I focused my will upon the beast, beginning to assert my will over its mind. The creature faltered as my mind began to press against its, but continued its charge – that is, until it was caught in my trap. The animal was now stuck in my trap, unable to attack me as my will entered its mind, breaking down its defenses and bringing it under my control. Just before the last barrier fell, I was stunned to hear a message come through the link I had created.

“No!” Screamed a voice in my head; a very scared, female, and Elven voice. But it was too late, the final wall between my mind and my new pet’s fell, and my will replaced its. The bear relaxed and my trap released it. It slowly lumbered to my side and lay down. All the while I could do nothing but stare at the markings on its back. Glowing faintly, they were the markings of a druid.

I just... tamed... a member of the order. I just tamed a druid, an elf, another person! I didn’t even know that was possible! I thought, amazed at what I had just done. Reaching out through my new bond, I sought my pet’s mind.

"Hello?" I called out mentally. "Can you hear me?" I was startled when I actually got a response,  
"Yes." Replied that same female voice, though now she sounded content, almost happy.  
"What is your name?" I asked.  
"You haven’t given me one, master." Came the reply.  
"You have a name, you just don’t remember it. You’re a druid, yes? Can you still change form?"  
"Yes, I can. Do you wish me to, master?"  
"Yes, return to your elven form, maybe it will break the control."  
"But I don’t want to break the link, I want to be with you, master."  
"Just do it, and would you please stop calling me master? I’m not your... master."  
"If you say so."

The druid turned pet closed her eyes. After a moment she began to glow softly, the light intensified until it was almost blinding. I instinctively shielded my eyes. Once the glow had faded, I dropped my hands to my sides once again. Before me stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Back in her Elven form, the druid had a slender, lithe body with gorgeous hourglass curves. She had large, full, firm breasts and a sexy round ass. Toned, smooth legs and delicate, agile hands completed her beautiful body. Her face was like something sculpted by Elune herself, and was framed by long, luxurious emerald hair. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue to match her lovely skin color, and shone with a radiance that was at once powerful and seductive, intelligent and playful. She was dressed in simple clothing, true to her druidic ways; she wore only a thin linen top, dyed a dark green, that looked about to burst trying to hold in her large breasts, and similarly dyed skirt that was bound around her waist by a knot on her left hip. Her top only came down far enough to hide her gorgeous chest, and her skirt stopped mid-thigh. The rest of her beautiful body was exposed.

She watched me, her head cocked to one side, as I looked her from head to toe, admiring her amazing physique. I was still unable to speak – or even think – properly when she at last spoke.

“Master?” She asked innocently, “Is there problem?”  
“I... um... n-no. No... problem...” I couldn’t tear my eyes from her magnificent chest; I knew I shouldn’t be thinking about things like that in a time like this, but she was too damn sexy.

The druidess bent her knees, lowering herself so that I’d be looking at her face instead of her massive mammaries. Blinking myself out of my lustful daze, I cleared my throat.

“Master,” she said again, “You still need to name me.”  
I sighed, once again admiring the elf’s curvaceous form, knowing that I couldn’t let her stay like this. “I release you.” I said, intending to free her as I could with other pets. But to my surprise, nothing happened. She simply continued to watch me like a cat eying a new toy. “I release you.” I said again, more forcefully. Why isn’t the dweomer going away? I thought in frustration.  
“Because,” the druid began, startling me from my thoughts, “I don’t want to go.”  
“You don’t... want to go? What?”  
“You were thinking of other pets. They couldn’t want. I want to stay, to be with you, master.” With that, she stepped forward and hugged me, throwing her arms around me and pressing close.  
“Oh,” was all I could say. Her sudden embrace took me by surprise. I had managed to repress any urges before now, but the feel of her warm body against me, her soft breasts mashing against my chest, was too much; my member began to harden, my discipline was useless against such sexiness. Unbeknownst to me, my hardened manhood was now pressing right against my pet druid’s sex. My mind was set spinning by a simple hug from this woman, but what a woman. In that chaos, however, I found something I had been looking for. Her mind actually brushed against mine through the link, but only for a brief moment. I caught a glimpse of who she really was before her mind was altered from coming under my control. She was one of the most powerful druids in Azeroth, the head of the Order of the Wild, she was blessed by Cenarius himself, and now she was my pet!

“Melisa,” I gasped, “Your name is Melisa!”  
“Ooh, good choice master, I like it.” Melisa purred.  
“No, I mean...” I began to say, but I garbled and lost my words when I caught Melisa's heady scent. Her heady scent? Without thinking about what I was doing, I let one hand drift to the druid’s skirt. My eyes widened when I discovered that the front was wet, dampened by the excitement of having my member against her.  
“Ooh... master...” Melisa moaned at my touch and looked up at me, her beautiful face flushed. I pulled my hand back immediately, but my palm brushed her already enlarged clit. “Yesss!” Melisa groaned.

Gods! I thought I shouldn’t be doing this! But I was already guiding her to the ground. After laying Melisa down on the soft grass, I slid off my tunic and trousers. As I undressed, the druidess, never taking her eyes off of me, began to undo the knot holding her top up and, once that was done, the one on her skirt. I was already done, tossing my garb quickly aside, but the horny elf slid her loosened clothing off tantalizingly slow. And once each piece ceased to cover her body, she flung it away; I swear that each piece she cast away caused my member to grow even larger for her. Her massive breasts hung loose, her large nipples hard as rocks, and her shaven pussy was literally dripping with excitement. Now that both of us were completely exposed, I began to lower myself onto her. But just before I entered her, I stopped.

“Ohhh...” Melisa moaned, “Keep... going... please...”  
“Wait, Melisa, do you want this? Do you truly want this?”  
Without hesitation she cried, “Yes! I want this – I want you!” I want – oh...” she paused and grinned wickedly, “I’m your pet, master...” she purred, sliding out from under me, “a beast...” Melisa rolled over onto her hands and knees, “I’m an animal... and I want you to fuck me like one!”

My doubts assuaged, I grinned and got onto my knees, placing my hands on either side of her marvelous ass. Slowly, I began to slide into her pussy from behind.

“Oh, yes... deeper... go deeper!” Melisa hissed and pressed her hips backwards, pushing my member further inside of her eager cunt. Encouraged by her enthusiasm, I pulled out and thrust back in. Soon I was burying all 9” of cock into her hot Elven pussy with each powerful thrust. “Master!” Melisa cried, “Oh by the wilds, yes! Fuck me master! Fuck me!” And I did, I fucked my beautiful new pet like the beast she truly was, pounding her wet cunt hard and fast until she came, over and over again. And when she at last, panting, groaned that she couldn’t take any more, I slipped into her tight ass, to her renewed screaming pleasure. “FUCK YES!” Melisa cried as her ass was pumped full of cock, “YES! OH YES! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! OH MASTER, MAKE ME YOUR HOT LITTLE BITCH! C-CUM INSIDE! PLEASE! Y-YEEESSSSSSS!” She screamed, her cries echoing throughout the forest. With her shriek of crazed desire, I finally reached my breaking point. Hot cum surged forth as I slammed back into the lust-crazed druid’s now widened asshole. “TAKE ME, MASTER! YES! I’M YOUR BITCH! I’M YOUR HOT HORNY BITCH!” She sang out when she felt my cum flooding her ass, filling up her once tight hole even as I withdrew. At last, she collapsed to the ground, drunk on sexual euphoria, cum dripping from her ass.

And there lay, completely satisfied; I gazed in awe at my new pet until nightfall and her rhythmic breathing finally put me to sleep.

******

So far no one has been able to replicate what happened back in the forest, much to the relief of many druidic women. The world may never now just what made her susceptible to my will. But still... its not as if any of you would try to do this to have your way with some poor sexy druid... would you?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
